As semiconductor device structures become smaller and more highly integrated, a number of technologies for fabricating fine patterns for semiconductor device structures have been developed. Particularly, a photolithography process is typically used to fabricate electronic and optoelectronic devices on a substrate, and photoresist patterns prepared by the photolithography process are used as masks in etching or ion implantation processes. As the required pitch size and critical dimension (CD) continue to shrink, the fineness of the photoresist patterns becomes a very important factor in the degree of integration. However, photolithographic processes for fabricating semiconductor features present a limitation to continued increases in resolution of the exposure apparatus.
Although existing semiconductor device structures with fine patterns and methods for manufacturing the same have been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Therefore, at the present time, there are still some problems to be overcome in regards to the technologies of forming semiconductor device structures with fine patterns by photolithography process.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.